User talk:Godisme
__NOWYSIWYG__ Leave a Message. Bleach hell chapter bonus cd Hey someone finally uploaded the special cd that came with the Hell Chapter deluxe edition DVD. I am downloading them now as I am writing this. I just wanted to link one of the tracks. This will be Tsukishima's theme, I know it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egjr2EJwjKg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL --Lemursrule (talk) 03:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Possible new member for translation corner Hey I talked to my buddy from my anime club, and he said he would take a look at the wiki and is thinking about joining. He is also one of the best students in my Japanese class and is skilled with translating hiragana text. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I will ask him about it, and this point I think if we have help with anything at all it will be a plus. I am trying to learn Kanji soon, I actually have a book with basic Kanji to Romaji translation, but I can probably figure out the english translation if you have anything for me to look at right now. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Godisme, do you know what ShoutWiki is?--'White Flash' (talk) 16:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks.--'White Flash' (talk) 16:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Also do you know anyone who is good with photoshop?--'White Flash' (talk) 16:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Is there something wrong with the Wiki today? The scripts stop working whenever I try to edit certain articles, and it's not just for the Bleach Wiki. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Search Digest I think that would be a very useful thing to have. I'm all for it. If could take care of that it would be great. Side note: haven't been able to do much on the wiki lately, but hopefully I'll be back on properly from tomorrow. 07:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) STop deleting my summary please feel free to add on though okay-Bleachlover551 okay i just posted agian my b lol Text Color Issues Hey, sorry to bother you but you're the only one around here with power that I'm familiar with. I'm having a bit of trouble and I was wondering if you could help me out. I recently switched to the new wiki layout on the Fairy Tail wiki due to some issues with seeing all the pages, and since most Wiki are connected, it changed it on here too. My problem is though that the backgrounds on all of the pages I have checked (Ichigo, Noble Houses, Kido) are black, which wouldn't be as bad if all of the text, sans hyperlinks, weren't also black. I know this is wrong because the text is supposed to be white when logged out, which I'm sure you know. If you know how I can rectify this problem without switching back to monobook, your assistance would be greatly appreciated. For the record, in edit mode the text is white once more. Thanks in advance, RecklessFire (talk) 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, right... -feels dumb- Thanks. RecklessFire (talk) 02:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Answers Thank You for answering my questions so fast.....These questions were bothering me so it means that I will never see Yachiru fight???!!!!.........And also why does the bleach anime doesn't continue iit would have been so much fun watching it than reading as in the anime we can see them moving doing their fighting movements to their fullest.....Anyways thank you for answering that fast............^_^.............. Arenya (talk) 17:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering why you cancelled my edit on the kido page. Maltaman Thxxx.....Im relieved 2 knw zat ze anime will continue cuz i prefer watch ze anime zan read ze manga......once again thnxxxxx.....^_^..........^_^......... RE:New Feature Thats good to know, ill check on it. Hopefully this will help with redirects and then we can properly shut down "you know who" from making all those useless redirects. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I like this. About time a new useful admin tool came along. Though facepalm at some of those. It looks like it will take a while to fill out the list, but after a few days or week maybe we will have a good idea of what we need/dont. 19:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I would say whatever you come up with is good, im not particular about the redirect issue. However you want to handle it would be fine.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Moving Hi Godsime, if Wikia keep doing new changes as the new upcoming "message wall" will the Bleach Wiki move?--[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]] ([[User talk:White Flash|Talk]]) 01:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to seriously consider moving if wikia does not give us some way to opt out, because we know that Sal has wanted to leave wikis for awhile now. Maybe a few of us can hop on chat and seriously consider the future of this wiki. I am going to see what Aero is up to. --Lemursrule (talk) 01:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam Uploads Sorry thought you were asleep!! Argh pointless spam!! Anyway sorry I just noticed you had asked me to go to talk page after I left last night!! It was already close to 3am, I needed kip!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Jackie Tristan Article What's the idea deleting the personality addition I made to the Jackie Tristan article?! Re:Disappearances I sorta wish i could. My life is alittle busy and unfortunately Bleach just isn't a high enough priority. I kno that sounds bad, but when ur a young male, well, I guess my minds on other things. Nod to twitter :). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 05:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) edits hey, salubri's not answering my requests about me editing the image policy page and harribel's. and i've already finished the whole kido page (and all its individual articles) a few weeks ago. i only edit twice a week at most because im busy with school so bear with my slow progress. i would like to edit on the hakuda, hoho and zanjutsu first then the visoreds and fullbringers. just reporting since i feel like your my boss. haha. ((: ok. i just learned that zanpakuto page is blocked. can i have full edit authorities on all the pages? since i won't be adding stuffs and just correct them, i think i won't violate any policy that is being implemented here. thanks. i hope you'll consider my request. ((: --Agate Genbu (talk) 11:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I covered this one ^ for you, but please add to what I said to him if it is necessary. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re My Summaries Ok, makes sense.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 19:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I Understand Very well, I understand your reasoning, and I thank you for your time and your quick response. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] Rabbit Hole RE: Happy Birthday!! Really going to say it everywhere aren't you!! Lol thank you again other me!! Moot, G-d!! Haha!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) See what you started Berry-kun!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Issue with the "Undo" action... Hello. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you'd noticed any issues with "Undoing" edits... Every time I go to "undo" something and I look at the differences in the revisions when they come up, I see the editor doesn't just want to "undo" the last edit, but it also wants to try to remove references (lots of references) and remove the reference box coding... And it's not just on mainstream article pages; if I make to "undo" edits to talk pages, it also wants to remove coding from people's personalized signatures. Am I the only one experiencing this glitch? .Seshat. (talk) 04:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) When I tried it on my main wiki, the article I was trying to undo a revision on can only be edited in source mode. When I look at it on articles that have visual mode as the primary, though, it still tries to do it... .Seshat. (talk) 04:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. ^.^ Thank you for responding. .Seshat. (talk) 04:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Msg Oh ok. I thought it was only for admins since it was addressed to them. I was thinking about asking u but ur talkpage says ur inactive, so I didn't. thanks for the info. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) 19:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Permanent Leave As the title pretty much suggests, I'm taking a permanent leave. I've been suffering a relapse and side effects from cancer treatments, and have school going on, so I am regretfully discontinuing editing on this wiki. Thank you for having me here and helping me out. Feel free to take me off the Grammar Corner list and delete my account (I don't like leaving traces of me online, somewhat paranoid). RIP Steve Jobs, and I can only hope his dying moments were peaceful and that I still have a chance. Hirako Suisho (talk) 04:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Ah, don't be. It's no one's fault that it turned out this way. Do I have the ability to delete this account, or does an admin. have to do it? I don't want to leave traces of me online because of... Anyways, I'm glad to see the FB feature for talk pages hasn't passed... or activated yet. Hirako Suisho (talk) 22:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Thanks, and good bye. I will disable my account right after this, so don't reply. Thanks a lot for keeping this wiki going when I first started to look up things in Bleach. :) Hirako Suisho (talk) 03:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Re:On the wiki navigation Thanks, change made. Will have to keep an eye out for Wikia updating that in future though. 14:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay is this partly roleplay wiki? if so im ggio vega Grape521 (talk) 22:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor conversations on the Talk Pages For future references the conversations about what voice actor is playing who, should be handled in the chat or forum. When they appear on a article talk page they tend to be just be general conversation with no real discussion about the article. Also determining the article's voice actors based on sound alone which most of the conversations tend to be doesn't qualify for the talk page points. Such conversations if they occur should be removed to a forum or chat and those involved should be informed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit Hi there, Spirit Warrior here. I was just wondering why you undid the change I made to Kaien Shiba's page on Bleach Wiki. All I did was add "enhanced strength" to Kaien's Powers and Abilities section. As far as I can tell, Kaien DOES possess an enhanced level of strength due to the fact that he was able to tear off the tenticles of the hollow he fought using only his bear hands. Spiritwarrior (talk) 01:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me... Dear Godisme.. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused with the multiple uploads of pictures, but why are all of them removed from Tsukishima's page....especially with one deleted off the talk page? After I had posted them on Tsukishima's page, I was in the process of making the Fair Use Rationale for one of the pictures. However, when I finished posting that fair use rationale page, and was in the process of making the other, I saw that on the Wiki Activityfeed that the first fair use rationale page had been deleted. I was only following policies. Also, on the page, I made sure that the pictures were 190px each, and that it said "Image" at the begining instead of "File". With all due respect, The Falcon.... Has Arrived.... Would it be okay if I re-make the fair use rationale pages to re-encorperate them in Tsukishima's page? I'm sure you have to name the page something like.... "File: (Picture Name).png, jpg, gif, ect"The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 20:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright..The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you do it for me.... it's my first time using Fair Use... I simply read this on the policies... Sorry! The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, you won't have to do the pics for me... I just went a little overboard....hehe....sorry.The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Morgan silve Hello, I'm talking on behalf of User:Morgan silve. I would really like it if you unbanned my cousin; he's been waiting for his account to be unblocked for about 5 months now; and his sentence is a year. So, in real life, there's something called "bailing out of jail", and I'm pretty much sure we can bail people out of situations online aswell. Also, it isn't his fault he's vandalized. It's his brothers; User: Gennojo Kuchiki. So, count me as his lawyer.. Anyways, my "files" tell me that he was accused for "Vandalizing". Right now, Morgan is paying the price for his own brother. You're the only active admin I see here; well atleast....the person I see most on the Wiki:Activityfeed..... (yeah, all you do is erase everyone's edit...however, that's not the point.) Anyways, I'm really asking you that you unban my cousin, and he doesn't know that I'm doing this....yeah, I share his account with him. Trust me, I don't vandalize.. So please, unban him.. [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 20:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Auto Wiki Browser Hi! I have a question. I use Auto Wiki Browser and annoys me when I still stops when multiple wiki-links. Can turn it off? [[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 10:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: JS Just tag it on at the end? I used to use multi-upload all the time until Wiki changed it so you couldn't add summaries individually any more. Made it worthless to me, find it easier to just add them separately. 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, think I see where it goes now. 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Aizen vs. Tsukishima Alright, Aizen is your favorite Character, Tsukishima's mine. Since both of them are super cunning and strong, who would win...? (By the way, Aizen is in his normal state). Aizen may have Kyoka Suigetsu, but Tsukishima has Book of the End.... If they so much as clash swords, Tsukishima will gain the advantage... and if not, he'll manipulate his surroundings to bring Aizen down. The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) chat God it's me. I think Moncho really screwed it up this time. I tried to reopen chat and immediately my laptop froze up for a few seconds, and then the chat window vanished. Looks like it'll be inoperational for a bit. Ichigo's Former powers/Abilities Ok so your the dude reversing the Skull Clad text that I did, did I write something wrong on there or something? Dbzpro2matrix (talk) 21:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Human Page Should we rename the 'Fullbring' section to the name 'Fullbringers'? Just wondering because Fullbring is a power and Fullbringer is the name used in the manga for people who can use the power Fullbring. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 12:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC)power Please join my wiki!!!!!!!!!! Ultraanime.wikia.com RE:Ulquiorra's History I would suggest that it would be best to possibly try to discern the information from the translation and the what the databook shows, beyond that i wouldnt know how to handle the particular situation.Though I think you are right there isn't much there, I believe the whole thing is about the beginnings of his way of thinking, starting when he was a hollow, similar to Starrks begins in that it is relatively short, sans Aizen's appearance. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Karin + Yuzu Sure, let's change all the "Captain" to "taichou" too. Same stupid logic. This wiki is intended for English speaking users, and last I checked, "Sailor fuku" isn't a name for something particular more than "taichou" is. It's not a name like "Soul Society" or "Karakura Town" is either. Or perhaps we should call it "Karakura Chou" or whatever too? Weeaboo logic, nothing else. It's ridiculous, and if you deny it, your ability to reason logically is fundamentally flawed. Sunrider84 (talk) 15:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) e di i-delete mo. pyaw si Inactivity Just wanted to drop you a message apologizing for my inactivity. On the Fairy Tail Wiki I'm the only admin out of our 5 that is actually willing to do the extensive administrative work that needs to be done and so I spend most of my time over there (which is no excuse). I will start dividing my time more equally between the two wikis as I am aware that I have an obligation to this wiki as well as that one. So again, sorry for my inactivity and I'll be sure to correct it. Thanks man, I'll be sure to. Digital Release Dates I was wondering if these digital release dates for thesehttp://shonenjump.viz.com/content/shonen-jump-digital-warp Digital Bleach Volumes should be added to the Chapters page. Or is the wiki only going to add release dates for whenever it comes out in stores? --Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 04:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You're not an admin?! This whole time I thought you were admin! Sorry for leaving you that message then. --Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collapsible Thanks a lot for the tip, it works now. Thanks. 20:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Akon why did you remove my edit on Akon? Re: Monobook.css Looks good. Not sure about templates, some are black and some white. Might be down to how individual navboces are coded. ToC code below seems to do the job. 20:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) #toc { background-color: #000000; } Very good. I'll put it up. If there's any adjustments to be made to it let me know and I'll stick them in too. 22:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's up. 16:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Another wiki do you have any interest in dragonball no reason, just a simple question. ps. sorry about insulting you, i thought you banned me.A master of deception∞ (talk) 21:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Edit Dude. Ulquiorra's VL form is not "out of universe". Ok, I get your points. Except the one about Ulquiorra being a VL being speculation and not fact. It all boils down to interpreting information. You act as though statements are required to consider something a "fact", while what you see with your own eyes doesn't qualify as such. Not only does Ulquiorra's appearance match the description of a VL, he was also very strongly hinter to be one in the memorable transition in the manga (where Hitsugaya explained the types of Menos). If you saw a guy with a hole in his chest and a mask on his face, would you wait until he gets called a Hollow before acknowledging that he's a Hollow? O_o Xfing (talk) 23:37, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha, perhaps. But you've gotta admit that common sense does dictate that he indeed is a VL, and the probablilty of this being true approaches 1 ;) Xfing (talk) 23:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quick Delete Thanks. Got it now. It'll help in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Zanjutsu Hey why is Isshin listed has someone, in the area of lower than a captain on the Zanjutsu page. Naruto 45 (talk) 05:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The Background Like I know how to do CSS whatever the heck that is. New Bleach Musical Hello. Sorry to bother you. I was on youtube and found a promo for a new Bleach Musical. You guys don't seem to have any info on that yet , so I thought I'd bring it to your attention: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVzyJ0bB_Jk&feature=related Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji and Byakuya have new actors, but Rukia is the same. They've also added Kyoraku and Ukitake to the cast, plus two new musical-only characters. MarleneZ. (talk) 02:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow....just wow...[[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Good evening, I just wanted to let you know that I have been a long time reader of your blogs, and wanted to let you know to keep up the excellent work. Your dedication to this wiki is outstanding and I too am a firm believer against cracked theories, obessive fans (i.e. Gin's etc.), and any one who would dare taint the facts with fandom wishes. Once more thank you, and I will continue to read your blog as it helps me understand the occational elements of each weeks chapter that are some what vague.MugetsuBorn (talk) 02:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC)MugetsBorn RE:Ichigo vs. Yushima Well if I recall there was nothing much to Hollow Ichigo's part in this but a small portion he transforms attacks shinigami, attacks reigai-nanao then Yushima shows up, small altercation and then Ichigo comes back, I think the whole Hollow ichigo thing should be a prelude in this the fight didnt get significant until ichigo came back. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :I meant to tell you, after seeing the work for myself it probably best if the battle started upon hollow ichigo taking on Yushino after he arrives. As whats curently up is far to much for a prologue. Placing a good amount of it in battle section is probably the best move.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Song Hey Godisme, do you know the name of the song in episode 168, where the new captain of Squad 3 Shūsuke and Jūshirō are talking and also do you play any horror games?--White Flash 20:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tsukishima I didn't look at first closely at first, but now that I checked the edits more closely, I see it was you who put that. Yeah, I guess we can do that. Kugo did also say that, so go ahead. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Jirachiwish Wow now he's trying to use IP's for his edits?? He has got to stop this stalking, it's immature!! How did you know it was him?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 06:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Did You Know Corner Hey, I was just doing some work on the main page and I was looking at the "Did You Know Corner". Do you think you could expand that a little so that there are two points showing rather than just the one as at present? Maybe draw on a bigger pool of info from the statistics page too. Doesn't have to be done right away, just something to work on when you have some time available. Thanks 22:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Two at a time is fine I think. You can try it with three if you want, but I don't want to put more than three. Thanks 22:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that looks good. Thanks for that 22:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edit page fix Thanks, I finally got it to work (stupid wikia formatting). Anyway thanks again, and now I have to go back to cleaning my room (puts on Haz mask, seriously I do have one on, ugh dust). --Lemursrule (talk) 21:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: hollow Ichigo How come you reversed my edit? If you look at an image of the hollow form from episode 233 you will see that the stripes have taken up most of the left side of the mask and his hair is somewhat different.Cmcwiki (talk) 21:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, I appreciate all of your help Adam Restling Suggestion Why you deleted it? Wasn't it in the right section? I hope you are not confusing what I asked before with Adam Restling suggestion. Xcetron (talk) 01:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hopefully this won't seem untoward of me--and I don't mean to seem as though I'm callously stirring up an already-tiring, thought-settled matter--but this is new: when Xcetron explained that he(?) now simply wants to utilize my non-obtrusive suggestion, I felt it a good idea to say that I support this. That way, the translation as-is which I originally suggested is unaltered... but links to the deeper references are present right in the translation itself. :We've already done similar on this Wiki--cf. [[Nejibana#Zanpakut.C5.8D|the translation of "Nejibana" linking to its referent, the Spiranthes]]--and I figure doing similarly here, with Tenken/Kokujō Tengen Myōō--would be the best and least-obtrusive way. Please let me know what you think, as I believe it is a reasonable solution, with precedents as described above, that would truly settle the matter. Adam Restling (talk) 01:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::He(?) seems to have come around. In the first embedded-text link in my above (^) post, X''' writes a message meant for you (tho on his(?) own talk page) where he accepts and recommends simply linking the referents, rather than doing the whole thing in English. So it seems he(?) is fine with this less-drastic-change approach now. ::But I'll run it by '''Salubri, thanks :). Adam Restling (talk) 01:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edits I honestly wasn't trying to make it seem like he was in love with her, it's never been stated so i would never put that, but it's has aslo never been stated that he had familial feelings for her, that is the only reason why i changed it. I'm not saying your statement is wrong. Marechiyo Omaeda Edits Dear Godisme, Spiritwarrior here, recently I made a few edits to Marechiyo Omaeda's page. I had had the changes I wanted to make in the talk page for weeks without any responses from any other users so I assumed that no one disagreed with my changes. I stated in the talk page that I believed that Omaeda's Expert Swordsmanship specialist discription should be changed to Flail expert. I also typed that he should be given enhanced endurance and enhanced strength to his powers and abilities section as well. Yesterday I made my changes to Omaeda's page and now I find that someone has changed it back. I believe I went through all the right methods to making the changes to this article. If you go to Marechiyo Omaeda's talk page and look at contents 3-5 you will see that my potential changes to the article have been up for debate for over a month now. I really love this wikia and after months of learning the terms of the wikia I feel somehow cheated. Please let me know if I didn't go through all the proper procedures to make changes to the article. Thank You for your time, Spiritwarrior (talk) 04:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Your edit was not undone by Godisme. You should ask the person who undid it for their reasons, which can be determined from the pages history section. I cannot review the episodes in question at the moment, but there are a couple of mistakes. First, two minor ones: the use of "vice-captain" rather than "lieutenant" (which is the term we use here) and the incorrect spelling of Zanpakutō. More importantly, you wrote that Omaeda blocked an attack from Baraggan's Zanpakutō - that is simply not correct. I do not know if there is more, but that is what I can see from a cursory glance at it. 13:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Aaroniero Arruruerie's Enhanced Strengith after Resurreccion. I read your comment to my question about Aaroniero gaining enhanced strength after releasing his Resurreccion and I think your theory about him using Metastacia's ability to destroy Rukia's Zanpacto is false. First of all, Rukia would have had to touch one of Aaroniero's tentacles in order for it to work (and yes he does grow tentacles when he releases his sword), which she did not. Secondly, If Aaroniero had used Metastacia's ability than Rukia's Zanpacto would have decentigrated like Kaien's had during his fight with Metastacia, but instead Rukia's Zanpacto was broken in half. Thirdly, if you watch the fight between Aaroniero and Rukia in the anime or read the chapter in the manga it's fairly obvious that Aaroniero broke Rukia's Zanpacto using Nejibana and not some special power. Spiritwarrior (talk) 05:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :You are making assumptions that he has to turn into Metastica to make use of his abilities!! You can't know this for sure so stop making definite arguments where you can't!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Block Can you unblock me from the chat,since my link won't come up this is Tjakari. Welcome Back!! Hope you enjoyed your break and being able to concentrate on something else for a change!! As we Irish say, I'm sure it was good to get your head showered!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) why was i kickbaned? SS3Tre Kido Its alright. I told that user that video game characters shouldnt be listed as they are far outside of canon.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that I didn't see it in the policy, won't happen again. ROBO731 Talk 02:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Article Improvement Project Sorry, forgot I signed up for them. I'll try to finish those off by tomorrow evening at the latest. Re:Gifs All done. Could you do me a quick favor a delete Soifon Bankai SR.gif, it is a double and I did not realize I uploaded the same file twice. --Lemursrule (talk) 05:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, life caught up to me, and I completely forgot about it. I'll try, though. Thanks, and happy holidays! Problem Ok so all this waring stuff needs to stop im so sick and tired of this one-sided childishness. Something needs be done. You should contact the central wiki whoevers and explain this issue until they get it, if they dont see a pattern provide them that information so they do see it, and furthermore the specific ones that either engage in or incite this behavior need to not only be removed from this wiki but from wikia in general. Your more familiar with those particular users so maybe you can provide a listing of them. I for one am no longer excepting central standing by and doing nothing nor am i interested in their excuses.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Female Arrancar Voice I know we left the issue unresolved when the episode first aired in English, but both Lemur and I believe that the Unnamed Female Arrancar is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. I'm not sure who put up that she was voiced by Melissa Fahn (it was likely a user who isn't around anymore), but Lemur and Jade both seem pretty sure that she's voiced by Colleen. If you've seen the episode in English, let me know your thoughts. If not, let me know whether or not it's a good idea to add this onto the Arrancar's profile. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too God :) --Lemursrule (talk) 15:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! Merry Christmas!!! Merry, Merry Christmas, to you?? Yes you!! Hehe have a great day!! Exhausted!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too, God. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, God. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 03:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) This is a bit late, but a Merry Christmas to you. I hope that your holidays have been enjoyable. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Issue Maybe you should use your skill to handle this guy, he seems to be a know-it-all but has no actual understanding of the content and doesn't seem to want to get it and im losing my patience with him. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Tsukishima Tsukishima is not deat.Check Bleach 478.He's still alive. Leave it as "Unknown" until we see the next chapter or we're sure he's alive or dead.That's why I stoped making it "Active" and made it "Unknown" instead. First off you've got no proof Tsukishima is dead.Just because you think he is doesn't mean he is.I'm trying to reason with you here.That's why I want it to at least stay Unknown until we can confirm whether he's alive or dead.Second I don't need your threats.I'm just editing a page that doesn't have the correct information.I see no reason to get banned for that.If you have a problem with me it's not my fault.Thank you. Ichigo had a hole in him made by Ulquiora but he survived didn't he?Tsukishima might be healed by someone.Who knows?And I told you that your ban threats don't scare me at all.Just because your name contains the word "god" doesn't mean you are a god yourself.Leave it as unknown until we have proper proof.If it's really confirmed he's dead then change it do deceased. Do whatever you want.It's obvious your stuborn as hell and you won't listen to me.I'll be the one laughing at you if Tsukishima is alive.Such a shame I wasted my time with you........ :( Reverting Character Pages I understand why you reverted my edits, sorry about that, but is it okay to add the images back to the page if I edit it correctly ? : In addition to my previous my message, I believe I have written my paragraph for Yukio's page correctly, before I redo Tsukishima's is this paragraph correct ? Re: Fight Cleanup Certainly, I can see about fixing some of the fights. I just need to check the fights listed on his Contributions, right? I will try to get around to as many of them as I can. On a slightly off-topic, I have noticed that the User Gran Danku has been doing a fair number of edits on Fight Articles. Some of them are little edits like changing the typed-out page name to the code for the page name ({PAGENAME}). Others edits I am a bit unsure of (for example, as of 12/28/11, the user has added dates to Reigai Uprising Fight Articles). Probably not a big problem, but just something I think should be kept aware of.-[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 17:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories - Battle or Fight Hi Godisme, I have a minor thing to bring up. As I was doing some Fight Summary article cleanup, I noticed that there are apparently two categories for the articles: Fight and Battle. Now most of the articles are under the Fight category, but some (~15) are under the Battle category. I know that I can manually change things myself, but I just would like your feedback: Is it okay to leave the Battle category as is? Or shall the Battle category all be moved to the Fight category (and is there any way to "mass move" them)? Let me know when you can. Thanks in advance -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 18:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) unblock please i'll never bother u again just please unblock me Blocked on Answers Hi I'd like to apologize. This is just a misunderstanding allow me to clarify. You blocked my brother on Bleach Answers because he was making detrimental edits. This is a completely logical thing to do. However we live in the same household on the same router, thus sharing the same IP address. As a result of blocking that IP address, you also blocked me. I apologize for his vandalism. Once I found out I was blocked I went to his room and I have convinced him not to make detrimental edits anymore. I hope he listens to me. For some reason he enjoys trolling. I would appreciate it if you could unblock me since I have not had any acts of vandalism. I would never want to vandalize any wiki. As a wikia contributor I understand the work that goes into these wiki's and how it can be frustrating when they are vandalized. I am actually the founder of High School of the Dead Answers Wiki, so I do understand. It's taken me a lot of work to build that wiki, and I hope no one vandalizes it. Please unblock me, sincerely, Okay, I understand. I will help him make his own account so that I will not be banned in the future. css and js Hi, I was hoping to add css and js, but I'm not quite sure exactly what to do. I want to add this one, which brings you directly to a files page when you click on it. However I don't know what to title the page or put on the page, do I just copy what's in that box? Thanks, and if I wanted to add more js codes would i put them on the same page ? Thanks, I understand it more now. Why did you delete the edit I made to the "Reiryoku" page? Considering its nature, and what we saw during the Deicide mini-arc, doesn't it deserve its own entry? Media project contribution box help Hey I just wanted to ask you a question. I now how to make a because I can't recall the proper term so let's just call it a "special box," I want to make a media project contribution box and I need to know how to code it so that participants can put it easily on their user page. Here is the pic I was planing on using Can you help ? --Lemursrule (talk) 01:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess for the box color yellow, because it is a complementary color and it will really pop out on the black background of the wiki skin and blue for the toe border. Thanks Again --Lemursrule (talk) 01:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Perfect Thanks! --Lemursrule (talk) 01:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Realize that articles that proclaim things based on wrong references, or no references at all, aren't any good. If it isn't verifiable, then it should be allowed to remove unverifiable claims from an article. Chapter -108 didn't provide any info on entry requirements for the Royal Guard. You can check this yourself. Assuming that being a captain is a requirement just because Kirio Hikifune was made a royal guard is an assumption. If you disagree, then there is no difference between fan fiction and this wiki. Re: Recent Edits Sure, sorry about that. updating Blog template Hey while doing some Troll-Patrol (already put in a block request and reverted edits), I noticed that the media project had not been added to the "how you can help" section of the blog template. If it isn't too much, could you ask Moncho or someone to update it, because I really don't want to be announcing that every week because I know it will annoy a lot of people (including myself). Thanks, --Lemursrule (talk) 20:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I figured it was a template, but I couldn't find it for the life of me. --Lemursrule (talk) 21:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) please unblock me from bleach answers wiki i wont bother you anymore just please unblock me Blocked Again Hi, sorry to bother you about this a second time. On the Bleach answers wiki, I went to answer a question and I noticed I was unable to publish the edit. I went to my User Page and saw that I was blocked. So I went to the recent changes and looked at the block log. Of course it was my brother again. His account is sonido786 (I think). Obviously he was blocked for vandalizing the wiki, but this time I shouldn't have been blocked since he was signed into his own account, right ? Anyway, I would appreciate it if you could please unblock me. Hell Chapter Hello Godisme. It has come to my attention that the summary for Hell Chapter on this Wikipedia site is too long in comparison with other movie summaries. Is it ok if I do some text reducing on it? --Hale Caesar (talk) 23:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Policy and Standard Committee I would be deeply honored to be nominated, even if I don't receive a seat I am deeply honored and will continue to do my best. Thanks, --Lemursrule (talk) 06:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Central 46-related and more I heard you were the one who removed the voice actor sections for those who have voiced the Central 46 members. Are you sure you don't want the visitors to your site to know who voiced each one in the English dub and which episode each one has spoken in? Outside of that, what do you think of the English Dub for the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc which is voice directed by Suzanne Goldish and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn? Rtkat3 (talk) 11:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Need Help with an Image http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bleach.460686.jpg I uploaded an image that is the colorful bleach dvd. It's my first image upload on any wiki. Can you help me if I did anythng wrong? image source: http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/460686 :I've changed the Source section, but other than that it looks fine other than not being in use. If it is left unused for long it will likely end up being deleted. 15:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Maintenance Reports can be wiped out. I've been removing stuff from by using tags on them whenever I come across them. , can be cleared. Its mostly stuff on TheUltimate3's page and they dont seem to have been made at all, so theres not much benefit in keeping them lying around. Anything in with just a couple of links to it or that is a forum can be wiped. I'll have a look through the rest of that later. And when you have time, could you have your bot change the category on the images in Category:Episode 125 Screenshots, Category:Episode 206 Screenshots, Category:Episode 215 Screenshots, Category:Episode 224 Screenshots and Category:Episode 328 Screenshots from a capital in S'creenshots to a small s please. It's for something I was thinking of adding but it needs them to have a small s. Thanks, 15:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of those 14:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll go through the locked pages then 22:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Relationship Pages Salubri and I are considering getting rid of the relationship pages/sections of the characters who currently have it on their articles. Salubri and I are both in favor of getting rid of them altogether, but I thought we should get the opinion of the Committee members as well. What do you think? Should we get rid of them, or should we keep them? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109]] (Talk) 21:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank You so much, it really is an honor. I will follow the policies of this wiki as always, and keep on doing my best. Thank You, --Lemursrule (talk) 23:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hi godisme how are you long time not see you :)buy see you in wikia Excuse me... Was there something wrong with my edit? I was just stating that "sneaks-up" looks a bit odd compared to "sneaks up." What seems to be the problem? Not trying to offend you by saying what you did was wrong, just wondering. KillerBaka9 :I see. I apologize, did not know that~ KillerBaka9 Status I know I took too long to comment upon this, but what do you mean by "remove statuses"? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was something like that, but I didn't know you meant the lists specifically. Yeah, I know what you mean, since we have a history of confused statuses, as well as misinformed ones (namely with Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Grimmjow). I'll bring it up on the administrator talk page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, sorry to bother at this particular time/wiki. Apparently, I can't access you through the Community Wiki, due to the fact that the website is blocked on my computer. With all due respect, I'm asking that you check on the infamous user Morgan silve, who is ballantly vandalizing the Dora Wiki. Please, I'm asking you as an authority; an admin of the Community itself.‡[[User:CastleFalcon|'Castle']]♣[[User talk:CastleFalcon|'Falcon']]‡ 21:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Edit In regards to Orihime's powers I would like to refer to the manga, chapter 255 page 15. Hachigen specifically states that the barrier, which Orihime commented was similar to her own earlier in that same chapter, was a technique he created after becoming a vizard. He said it was impossible for a shinigami to penetrate it with kidou. You refer to page 228 page 14 where Hachi says "This hairpin is the real source of your power...So in a way it's like a zanpakutou!" Looking at this objectively Hachigen really had no other means of describing what was infront of him, Kugo Ginjou's Cross of Scaffold and Tsukishima's Book of the End both could be described as "like a zanpakutou." You claim you only use facts however you are using qoutes of someone whom did not fully understand what he was encountering. You're supposed facts are merely speculations of a canon character. We do know one thing however, her powers are at least slightly hollow in nature due to that same characters words in ch 255 pg 15. The truth of the matter is, you aren't using facts yourself, you are merely using speculations of a canon character and swearing by them. Gather all the information and it's clear to see that at the very least the nature of Orihime's powers are questionable. Please awknowledge that there is no clear definition for her and that at the very least her powers are somewhat hollow in nature and thus closely related to fullbrings. Really the only evidence you have against it now is Ginjou saying that all the fullbringers had one thing in common, their parents survived a hollow attack and they were born with their powers, but how does he really know that? How did they know that each and every one of their parents were attacked when the fullbringers themselves werent born yet? The idea that fullbringers can only be born itself is still just speculation, regardless of what Ginjou said. He is already known to be a liar to some degree. We know for a fact the Soukyouku was destroyed, however if they came out in the next chapter and some crazy background character claimed he had absorbed the Soukyouku would you list it on this wiki as fact? Please understand that just because a character says something that doesn't mean it's 100% true, there is evidence supporting my argument and while I cannot proove it without a doubt niether can you disprove it without a doubt. I respectfully request one last time that you give recognition to both possibilities and cease clinging to psuedo "facts" based on non-omnicient character qoutes. Duquin (talk) 17:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Edits Very well I will stop pushing for Orihime's changes however I trust I am still free to debate this issue with those who have spoken out against it following your final decision and shall do so unless stopped. On the issue of Kenatsu it is a real term for a real phenomenon, I dont think it needs its own article however I think it deserves to be placed in an existing article, probably the "offensive uses" area of the reiatsu article. The the raw scan page was hard to find however the word "kenatsu" or "sword pressure" was used and it gives a name to something we've seen occur several times. character gallery ideas Hey I am working on a character gallery for the SR page, and I was wondering if there was some way you could modify the bleach all-stars template used in the manga volume pages to have a slideshow gallery in them where the normal photo would be? I have a prototype gallery for Ichigo at the bottom of the SR page. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes that is exactly what I wanted. If you can't do it it's fine, but I figured this would be neater than having hundreds of pictures all over the place. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, take all the time you need. Thanks Again, --Lemursrule (talk) 03:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No thats perfect, I think the kanji would have been unnecessary. Thanks again, --Lemursrule (talk) 20:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Renji Just wanna know what's wrong in my edit on Renji's article? --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 16:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :But it seems that his tatoos were still the same, it's just hidden with his headband.--Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 20:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah ok :) --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 20:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Reference deletion I am terribly sorry for my mistake. I should be more careful. {sig/W8be4its2L8}} W8be4its2L8 (talk) 19:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Tell me how somebody who can owerpower Ichigo in his bankai form, unreleased and initialy completely owerpower ichigo in masterd Hollow Form. Can that be considered just awerage spiritual power, when ichigo was stated to have immense spiritual power with just third of his bankai hakusho by unohana. Im not biased im just stating manga canon facts f.eks hitsugaya couldnt defeat yammi in real world without the help of his bankai remeber that. Ch. 231 pg 16. Read it again. Seinosuke Yamada does bear a resembelance to Shūkurō Tsukishima. Therefore it is appropriate to add that to his appearance section. Thank you for your co-operation and keep up the excellent editing. Many fans believe that the two do look alike. Therefore it should not be entirely your decision to make. Sometimes the majority out rule the minority. Fair enough, although if you do put the two together side by side they do look very alike. Here is a link showing their resembelance in appearance Link Thank you. I have a couple quick questions regarding your revert. Did you revert to the old version because I introduced elements that tied the themes in Ichigo/Zangetsu's visions of "a good life" to a common theme in Japanese culture, that is pervasive in film and anime? Are connections of this type generally frowned upon - and thus excised - because they are contextual and conjectural? Do entry edits need to be purely internal to the Bleach story itself? Regarding a grammar edit I made which made the entry a little more elegant and coherent - multiple semicolons are generally not a good idea - was there a rationale behind reverting it as well? I am curious because I would like to develop some of the themes in here, because I have read Bleach since the manga came out and since I know a thing or two about Japanese culture. Your answers would be appreciated. Best, 理論教祖 (talk) 06:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the prompt, if short, response. I will infer that thematic developments all have to be internal, which makes for a rather narrow understanding of what Bleach is trying to convey. If that is what this Wiki endeavors to have - an explanation of themes that are solely empirical and self-referential - than an actual understanding of the connection of Bleach to Japanese cultural tropes will be impossible. I could provide references that ground my claims, but since you state that references have to be internal - they have to reference the Bleach anime or manga - such justification would be pointless. As far as reverting my punctuation edit, you did not answer it but, as I am new to these parts, I will not press you for why. Best, 理論教祖 (talk) 06:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Hey, as you may have noticed, I have been inactive much longer than what was on my talk page. I lost access to internet on around the 18th, i'm hoping to have it back around the 9th of this month, but i'm not sure. Sorry for the inconvenience. Questions Two things *I know you're not a fan of the Message Wall feature, but how do you make a Message Wall Greeting? *A wiki was recently vandalized, and although I reverted the vandalism, the only administrator on that wiki has been inactive for over a year and a half. Who do I talk to to get a new administrator on that wiki? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'll answer here since the message wall is horrendous. To make a message wall greeting, go to Message Wall Greeting:Arrancar109. As for setting up a new administration on an inactive wiki, if you would like to become the new administrator, you can go to w:Community Central:Adoption Requests. Other than that there is not much you can do. If there is constant vandalism, you can talk to w:c:vstf about it.-- Well, the wiki itself has some active members that at least maintain the articles, one which I think would make a decent administrator. It just does not have any current administrators on hand there, and I'm thinking about messaging him on that. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :The best way then is to start a forum on the wiki and see who is interested. Have a community vote and then whoever is selected should go to the adoption page and adopt it.-- Alright, thanks for the information, God. It helped a lot. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Interviews and News Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where you read the latest Bleach interviews and get your news about Bleach (I go to Anime News Network). It would be much appreciated. ROBO ROBO731 21:31,2/2/2012 :The latest omakes I grabbed from Bleach Asylum. Though they are usually full of crack theories and crap, they have some decent translators there. Other than that, Anime News Network is the place to go.-- :: Thanks I appreciate it, I read those Omakes as soon as they came out, they were awesome. They have some pretty ridiculous theories at BA, so I tend to stay away and ignore them. Sometimes I check in for a laugh. ROBO ROBO731 21:40,2/2/2012 Mayuri Hi there, God, how ya doin'? I've seen you updated Mayuri's look, so I have a small request for you. If you don't mind, could you please update Mayuri's and Akon's bio with the info from the latest omake? Thank you! --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 01:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) setting up custom sig hey I made my sig using your code (thanks), but how to I activate it? Lemurs not too good with coding after Star Wars webpage near fiasco in high school. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank You God :) --LemursYou are about to enter the Twlight Zone 03:37,2/5/2012 03:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again -- }} (talk) 03:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ah god tech issues I don't know why it won't take it. I switched both to sig and sig 2 -- }} (talk) 03:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Yea that would work out great actually. As you can see I have only extended it to the overview and the image gallery for now until it can be determined if other tabs are necessary.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Just hit them all I would say, if they have a image gallery its fair game.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) In the talk section about Aaroniero Arruruerie about "Enhanced Streght after Resurrecion" , Aaroniero didn't touch the zanpakuto, he broke it with Nejibana, this is what i see in the anime. It's my first time leaving a messagge , i'm a little nervous. (Vampir95 (talk) 21:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC)) 5th Division Edit Just messaging you about your modification to my edit. I don't want to get into an argument, nor have an editing war, but just saying that 5th division has been trained to excel in everything. There was probably a better way to say what I put, but I couldn't think of it. Just letting you know that. Mrcook9 (talk) 19:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Image Request I haven't been up to speed in the anime for a long time now (which I'm hoping to fix this week), but if Kugo has betrayed Ichigo in this recent episode, can you upload a shot of him either cutting down Ichigo (before taking his Fullbring) or the anime version of this page? I want to add two images of Kugo onto his article, which includes one of the shots I'm asking for. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I used the image you uploaded on Kugo's article, and the one Sun uploaded on Uryu's article. Thanks for the help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Question about Blogs What am I not allowed to make a blog of? Is there a page that lists all the rules or something?--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 04:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:FUR I know and I understand, that discussion has moved past adding the fair use rational. Lol, I'm just having fun in this ;) 19:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Spacing Sure, I'll only do one space from now on. It's sort of a habit since that's the way I was taught long ago, but I'll try to avoid it from now on.